


Be Happy For Me

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bear's great with babies. I was thinking he could give piggyback rides."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Happy For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photonromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/gifts).



"You're having his _kid_?" Carter shrieks when next she sees him. He's starting to show, too noticeably to hide under a looser cut of shirt anymore. "How did _that_ happen?"

 

John smirks at her and shakes his head. "How do you think?"

 

She smacks his arm with the back of her hand. "You know what I mean. You're completely mad, both of you."

 

"We are. But we're very much used to sleepless nights already, so. There's that. And Bear's great with babies. I was thinking he could give piggyback rides."

 

She stares at him in unmitigated horror.

 

"Joke."

 

"I am going to be the _most_ worried aunt in all of history." And then she pauses, hearing herself.

 

John blinks. It's so strange, given where they started. But by now it makes perfect sense. He smiles and draws her into a fond hug. "Be happy for me?"

 

"Of course I am."

 

"I haven't agreed this with Finch yet, but...Godmother?"

 

"Oh, John. I'd be honoured."


End file.
